Their Street Corner
by NothingProfound
Summary: After the events of Father's Day, the Doctor takes Rose back to Earth to visit her Mum. One shot. 9Rose


**Title: Their Street Corner  
****Summary: After the events of Father's Day, the Doctor takes Rose back to Earth to visit her Mum.  
****Genre: Drama, Romance, One shot  
****Pairing: 9th Doctor/Rose  
****Rating: G  
****Content Warning: None  
****Spoilers: Rose, Father's Day**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've traveled to all sorts of places. Done things you couldn't even imagine, but... you two... street corner. Two in the morning. Getting a taxi home. I've never had a life like that." – The Doctor, Father's Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blue, 1950's, police public call box stood on a street corner, casting a shadow as the light from the lamppost behind it pierced through the dark. A tall, lanky man in a beaten leather jacket came down the street with a purposeful stride and stepped into the lamppost's light. He looked up and down the street briefly before leaning casually against the front of the blue box, arms crossed. His intense blue eyes glittered unnaturally in the lamplight. He was alone. No one on the street was awake, not even a dog barked.

The sound of tires against the asphalt pulled the dark figure from his inner reflections. He straightened, uncrossing his arms and watched a yellow taxi pull up and stop in front of him. He opened the back door and offered his hand to the girl inside.

She smiled at him as she took it. "'ello, Doctor," she said. "Been waitin' long?"

The Doctor smiled. "Nope. Where've you been?"

"Mum wanted to have dinner 'cross town. We talked for hours. I've never talked so long with her before. Decided to get a taxi home. I almost couldn't remember where you'd parked," she explained.

The Doctor looked at her sharply as he realized she'd called the blue box "home." "Have a good time, then?" he asked, recovering.

She smiled brightly at him. "Yeah. What 'ave you been up to? Swannin' off again?"

"Me?" he asked with an innocent expression. "Swannin' off? I think you know the answer to that one!"

"Yeah, I do," she said, knowingly.

He grinned broadly at her. "Well, come on, now, Rose Tyler. Time to go. It's gettin' late. Can't 'ang 'round 'ere all night…or mornin' as the case may be."

Rose returned the grin and turned to pay the taxi driver. The Doctor caught her arm. "Allow me," he said, pulling some money from his pocket.

Rose looked up at him in pleasant surprise. "A gentleman all of a sudden? I thought you didn't have any money?"

"It comes and goes," he said with a shrug and a grin as the taxi pulled away.

She shook her head in incredulous amusement. "The money or the gentleman's manners?"

"Both," he said cheekily.

She laughed. "One of these days, you're really gonna get that smack."

He laughed with her and then waved her into the blue box. He watched her disappear inside. The clock down the road struck two. He stared at it as he remembered the words of the bride and groom of the day before as they had told him their story, ruling themselves unimportant in the grand scheme of things—even as he thought wistfully of a life like theirs. Two in the morning…a street corner…

"Are you comin', then?" Rose asked, poking her head out.

The Doctor's ice blue eyes met her warm brown ones and he smiled affectionately. "Yeah," he said simply and stepped toward her. She smiled back and took his hand. The Doctor stopped at the threshold.

Maybe he didn't have a life like that; never had and never would. But he had Rose Tyler. And, maybe in his own alien way, they'd had their own street corner: The two of them…Henrick's…middle of the afternoon…and the word "run."

The Doctor smiled again and let her pull him inside. The door shut behind them. A bright light flashed at the top of the blue box, a wind swept up, an unearthly mechanical noise broke the silence, and the 1950's telephone box vanished.

The End 


End file.
